These Are The Moments
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Sequal to Enchanting to Meet You. A series of one shots documenting firsts in the life of Samantha Becker
1. Chapter 1

**We're going to put Samantha at three months old in this one

**I Would Have Stayed Up With You All Night**

The baby's crying woke them up, Jess rolled over and looked it the clock, 1:27 AM. Samantha had been up practically every half hour so far and she was starting to worry.

She got to her feet and headed to the nursery, the first thing she noticed was that Samantha's face was red, redder than she felt it should be, even considering she was crying. Hurrying over, she pressed her hand to Samantha's head, she was burning up.

"What's wrong?" Becker asked through a yawn, coming in behind her.

"She has a fever," Jess replied, worried.

"What can I do?"

"Get me a cool towel, but not too cold, and some infant Tylenol or Motrin, whichever we have," she said as she lifted Samantha out of the crib.

He came back to find her sitting in the rocking chair, rocking Samantha gently and singing to her quietly. Jess had one of the most beautiful voices he'd ever heard and he wished he'd had time to stand back and listen, but he hurried forward and handed her the towel before pulling the medicine up in the dropper.

Jess lay the towel over the baby's stomach to cool her down before sitting her up and taking the dropper from Becker.

"Can you give the doctor a call? I just want to make sure I'm doing everything I can."

"Of course," Becker said, kissing her forehead before disappearing to find his phone.

He came back several minutes later, "The doctor said to tell you you're doing brilliant and if the fever isn't gone in the morning to bring her in."

She smiled and let out a small sigh of relief, "Good, I was worried…"

Becker cut her off with a gentle kiss, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

Jess pressed her forehead to his gently, "I didn't exactly get a handbook with this, I just want to be sure I'm doing everything I can for her."

"Jessica, you are an amazing mother, don't worry."

She grinned and glanced down at Samantha, "She's back asleep, good," she said relieved.

Becker took her from Jess' arms and lay her back in her crib before taking Jess' hand and leading her back to the bedroom.

They collapsed on the bed, Becker wrapping his arms around Jess and holding her close. Both of them knew it was going to be a long night, it being the first time Samantha had gotten sick, they would both be on edge listening for her.

"I can't get back to sleep, will it bother you if I turn the lamp on?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said with a smile.

He flipped the lamp on and sat against the headboard, opening the book he was reading. Jess lay her head in his lap and he stroked her hair gently with one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Those Words You Whispered For Just Us To Know**

** Samantha is ten months old now :)

Jess had Samantha sat in her highchair as she moved around the kitchen cooking breakfast.

Becker had worked the night shift and was due home any minute. She smiled as she worked, it amazed her, she and Becker had almost been together two years and her heart still stopped every time he smiled at her.

"Are you excited for daddy to get home?" Jess asked, glancing at Samantha.

"I don't know if she's exited to see me, but I'm excited to be home," Becker's voice came from just behind her.

She smiled and walked over, giving him a gentle kiss, "Well, I, for one am glad to have you home."

"Hom," Samantha's voice came from the high chair, causing both of them to freeze.

"Did she…?" Becker asked, looking amazed.

"Say her first word? Yes." Jess grinned.

They both went over, Becker kneeling down beside the chair, "Samantha, can you say that again?" he asked, grinning.

She tilted her head slightly to the left.

"Can you say, home?" Becker asked again.

Samantha smiled, she had Becker's smile which thrilled Jess to no end.

"Hooome," she said, dragging the "O" out.

Jess clapped and Becker kissed her forehead,

"You're brilliant, just like your mom," he told her, still smiling.

Samantha grinned.

"He's right, my brilliant little Samantha." Jess said smiling at her, before hurrying over to the stove to finish up breakfast.

Suddenly, two arms were around her waist, Becker's chin resting on her head.

"Looks wonderful, Jess."

She smiled, "Well, hand me two plates and we'll find out if it's as good as it looks."

He handed her the plates and she took the omelets she'd made up, while Becker went and put Samantha, who was nodding off in her chair, in the crib. He came back and sat at the table across from her.

"So, how went the night shift?"

"Dull, spent most of the night walking around aimlessly," he admitted, "And this is delicious, by the way."

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled, "So, that's it for night shifts and you for awhile, right?"

"Yes, I'll be home with you and Samantha every night in the foreseeable future," he smiled.

"Good, I missed you last night," she said, softly.


	3. Chapter 3

****Samantha is 15 months old, next one shot will probably be her first day of school, unless someone has something that falls between the two that they'd like to see. If you have a first you'd like to see, let me know!**

**Let Me See You One, Two Step**

Jess sat on the ground in the park about ten feet from Becker, Samantha sat between them and they rolled a ball back and forth to her.

It was one of Samantha's favorite things to do, Jess grinned across to Becker as Samantha crawled over to where the ball had rolled to the left of her. Becker returned the smile and Jess mentally chastised herself when her heart involuntarily skipped a beat, she'd never understand how it was, after all this time, she still reacted like a love struck school girl to even the smallest sign of affection from him.

She glanced away as a blush crept along her cheeks, but didn't miss the small smile that played at his lips when he caught it, which only caused the blush to deepen.

"Momma," Samantha's voice got her attention, and she saw her trying to stand.

Jess immediately got to her feet and went over, helping her up.

"Do you want to try to walk?" Jess asked.

She nodded her head vigorously and with Jess supporting under her arms for balance, she stepped forward shakily. When they were only about two feet from Becker, Jess let go of Sam's arms and watched as, balance shaky, she tried to close the distance between her and Becker on her own.

After a couple steps, she fell, Jess had barely made a move to step forward and help her when she pulled herself back up and started towards him again. Jess watched, laughing softly, she was going to have her hands full, Samantha was as stubborn as her father. She watched, grinning, as Samantha made it to where she was standing right in front of Becker.

Jess squealed and clapped, while Becker picked her up and spun her around.

"That's my girl!" he said, grinning, "Good job, Samantha!"

Samantha grinned, "Thanky, dada."

Becker smiled and kissed Samantha's forehead before sitting her back down.

"I can't believe she's already walking," Jess said, coming over and leaning against Becker.

"I know," he murmured, kissing her hair, "It seems like just yesterday, you were telling me I was going to be a father."


	4. Chapter 4

"Samantha, hurry, we're going to be late!" Jess called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm here!" she said, skidding into the room.

Jess laughed and shook her head, Samantha was outgoing and a colorful dresser like Jess, with dark hair like Becker's and Jess' blue eyes.

"Excited about your first day of school?" Jess asked her daughter.

She nodded vigorously, her pigtails bouncing madly.

Jess glanced at the clock as she sat a stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Samantha.

"I'll be right back sweetheart," she said before disappearing down the hall to attempt and wake Becker again.

He'd worked the night shift the previous night and hadn't gotten home until almost four that morning. She hated to wake him as it was only 7:00 but he'd wanted to go with her to take Sam to school.

She couldn't resist having a bit of fun and gently straddled his sleeping form and began kissing down his neck.

"I've decided something," he mumbled, still half asleep.

"What's that?" she asked, kissing his jaw line.

"I'm getting rid of the alarm clock, this is a much better wake up call," he said, with a smile, tilting her head upwards and kissing her lips.

She smiled against his lips, "Good morning, by the way," she murmured between kisses.

"Morning," he said stroking her cheek, "So, I have a question.'

"What's that?" she asked.

"What are my chances of getting you stay here and let me have my way with you?" he asked, eyes gleaming.

"Considering Samantha is in the kitchen eating breakfast and has to be at school in less than an hour," she reminded him, rolling to the side, and getting off the bed, adjusting her top. "I'm going to go check on Sam," she smiled, before heading out of the room.

"Hey Jess," he called after her, "How about after we get back?"

Jess giggled and crossed the room to where he now stood by the dresser, kissing him deeply.

"Then, I'm yours," she said with a seductive smile, before leaving the room.

Jess scanned the hall for the correct classroom, smiling over at Becker who walked beside her with Samantha on his shoulders.

"Here we are," Jess said, with a smile, suddenly feeling incredibly anxious.

It would be the first day they'd been away from Samantha for an entire day, Lester had let Jess set up a small nursery in an unused office off the Ops Room, so Samantha could stay at the ARC and they wouldn't have to find a babysitter. Jess had actually thought he was joking when he offered, but he hadn't been, and had told her that he thought it was the best way to keep her focused on her job.

Becker sat Samantha down and knelt in front of her, "Do you want us to walk you in?" he asked.

"Daddy, really? Everyone will think I'm a baby, I'm fine by myself," she chided.

They both hugged her and waited until she'd gone into class before turning to each other, Becker wrapped his arms tightly around Jess and kissed her hair.

"She'll be fine, she's brilliant, everyone will adore her."

"I know," Jess murmured, It's just going to take some getting used to."

Becker put his hand on the small of her back and guided her back to the car.

"She'll be fine," he assured her again before getting in the drivers side.

Jess secretly couldn't help wondering who is was reassuring more, her or himself.


	5. Chapter 5

****Dedicated to Esmerelda Diana Parker for giving me the idea in one of her reviews (: **

"You want to make a day of doing _what?" _Jess asked her husband incredulously.

"Jess, I'll be there the whole time and will load it with blanks."

"She's eight, Becker," Jess sighed.

"Come on Jess, please?" he asked, fixing his eyes on hers and stroking her cheek.

"That…is…so not fair," she breathed.

"What's not?" he asked innocently, moving around behind her and kissing down the back of her neck.

"Your ability to do that and get anything anything you want," she gasped.

"Is that a yes?" he muttered against her neck.

"Yes," she breathed, "Fine, we will spend the day at the firing range tomorrow with Sam."

"Great," he said, smiling against her neck. "Now, answer me this, you have an hour before you have to pick her up from school, right?"

"Mmhm," she said, turning to face him, hands already working over the buttons of his shirt.

* * *

><p>The next morning they headed to the shooting range early, Jess still hadn't figured out how it was possible to make a <em>day<em> of target practice, but Becker was insistent they head out early so they could get everything in.

It had been a long time since she'd seen Becker as excited as he was that morning and she couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm. Jess took a ton of pictures as she watched Becker show Samantha how to hold and remove the safety from the Glock handgun he had her practicing with.

She watched with amazement as the third shot hit the target dead on. Samantha was a natural, just like her dad. Becker glanced over at her grinning, face filled with pride.

"She's a natural," Jess said, grinning back at him.

"Can I try one of the big ones now, daddy?" Samantha asked.

Becker and Jess both laughed softly.

"You're going to have to wait until you're a little older, the recoil would knock you flat right now." Becker explained.

"The what?" she asked, scrunching her nose confused.

"That jolt you feel when you fire, it's stronger with a rifle."

"Oh. Well that bites."

Becker and Jess both burst into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to Obscure Soul for the idea. We are going to put Samantha at age six for this one (: Also, unless someone has something they'd like to see, the next one will skip ahead until first day of high school probably.

Jess quickly dug her phone out of her purse and put it to her ear,

"You've reached Jess Becker," she said in form of greeting.

"Mrs. Becker, this is Cynthia Montgomery, Samantha's teacher."

Jess' brow quickly furrowed with worry, "What can I do for you Ms. Montgomery?"

"There was a little accident…Samantha fell off the monkey bars and hurt her arm, we think it may be broken. My teaching assistant has drover her to the hospital."

"We're on our way," she said, hanging her phone up and rushing to Becker's office.

"Becker!" she cried as she skidded around the corner, "Samantha fell at school, they think her arms broken, the assistant teacher took her to the hospital."

Becker grabbed his keys and was on his feet immediately. They made their way swiftly to the car and drove to the hospital in silence, both too worried about Samantha to bother trying to carry on conversation.

With Becker's speed demon driving, they were to the hospital in half the time and arrived just as Samantha was being taken back.

"Her parents should…" the teacher was explaining.

"Here, we're here," Jess called as they crossed the waiting room.

"Samantha, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts momma," she said quietly.

"I know it does sweetie, the doctors are going to get you all fixed up," she soothed, helping Samantha onto the hospital.

Samantha looked to Becker, "I didn't cry daddy, does that make me a good little soldier?"

Becker smiled and kissed Samantha on the head, "You're always a good soldier, Sam."

She gave him a weak smile, "Does getting hurt make me a bad one though?"

"No, not at all! All soldiers get hurt at some point."

"Pheww, cause I want to be the best soldier, just like you daddy."

Jess smiled, strong and brave, just like her dad. Becker made his way over to Jess as they began setting Samantha's arm in a cast. Jess leaned into him, and he put an arm around her waist reassuringly.

"She'll be fine," he said quietly.

"I know, I do, I just hate seeing her hurt," Jess whispered.

Later that evening, Jess sat on Samantha's bed, helping decorate the cast, which she'd refused to leave white.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, a little tired from the funny medicine they gave me," she said, blinking heavily.

Jess capped the marker she was using and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, we'll finish this tomorrow. Good night angel."

"Night momma, night daddy."

Jess was briefly confused until Becker's voice sounded from the doorway, "Good night, princess."

"I ain't no princess, I'm a soldier." Samantha replied stubbornly.

Jess laughed and Becker came over and gave Samantha a gentle hug,

"My apologies, good night my little soldier," he said with a light laugh.

"Much better, night daddy!"


	7. Chapter 7

_****Dedicated to Esmerelda Diana Parker for the idea and her awesome reviews (: Samantha is twelve this round**_

Becker glanced up from his paper as Samantha came into the kitchen, eyebrows immediately lifting. She was wearing a black skirt that rivaled some of the ones Jess wore in shortness, high heels and a pink tank top.

"Something wrong, daddy?" she asked.

"Samantha, I'm not sure that outfit is exactly appropriate for someone your age," he replied.

Samantha crossed her arms over her chest, "And why not? Momma wears stuff like this all the time."

"_Jess_ is a grown up, _you're_ twelve."

"And what does it matter if I'm twelve or twenty-two?" she countered, just as Jess came in the room.

"What's going on?" she asked, glancing between Samantha and Becker.

"I am trying to explain to our daughter why her outfit isn't appropriate for school," he replied, glancing at her for support.

Jess turned her focus to Samantha's outfit, "Sweetie, that's not the skirt I helped you pick last night."

She sighed, "So?"

Becker sighed as well, pre-pubescent stage, how fun was this.

"So, you need to change, you aren't going to school in that." Becker stated firmly.

"Why don't you just put me in the seminary? They'd be less strict!" she exclaimed before storming back to her room.

Jess came up and put her hands on Becker's shoulders and he leaned back into her.

"That went well," he muttered.

Jess laughed softly, "She's trying to impress a boy," she said quietly.

"What! She's twelve, she's too young to even be considering boys!"

"Calm down, it's just a crush," she reassured.

"I still don't like it," he muttered.

Jess kissed his cheek, "If it makes you feel better, why don't you give her some self defense lessons?"

He turned and kissed her, "Ok, yes, you're brilliant."

She smiled, blushing slightly, "I know," she replied with a wink.

"Alright, I want you to punch me as hard as you can," he instructed Sam.

Samantha hesitated, before swinging a weak punch.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that Sam, you're daddy's little soldier, remember?"

She swung again, putting all her force behind it and connected with his chest. Had she been older and stronger, it would have hurt him, but it was enough that she could hold her own against someone her age.

"Good job," he said before going around behind her and grabbing her arms, "Now, what are you going to do?"

Samantha thought for a minute before bringing her foot back on his instep. They were both bare footed and it actually hurt, causing him to lose his grip. As soon as it slipped, she spun around and kneed him in the groin.

"Ow," he grunted. "Good job, that was exactly right."

She grinned triumphantly.

"Now don't go getting cocky," he teased.

She scoffed, "The boys at school already know I can shoot better than them, fighting better won't be that much of a surprise."

"There is no doubt you're my daughter, Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

****Sorry for the wait, had a lot going on getting ready for Mother's Day and no time to write :) I wrote this while listening to Fifteen by Taylor Swift so alot of what happens goes with stuff mentioned in the lyrics :P Notes however, Sam is only thirteen **

"Mom! We're going to be late!" Samantha called down the hall.

"We have plenty of time, don't worry," Jess said, grabbing her purse off the table, "Are you sure you've got everything?"

"Yes, mom. Can we go, please?"

"Yes, come on," Jess laughed.

"_Take a deep breath and you walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day." Taylor Swift_

Samantha walked into the school, and looked around, it was so much bigger. She glanced down at her schedule as she walked, trying to keep out of the way. It didn't take her long to realize she had no idea where she was going. She suddenly had the profound feeling, she was going to hate high school.

"Brilliant," she muttered, just as she felt herself collide with someone.

She stumbled and two hands quickly grasped her shoulders to steady her. Her eyes shot up to lock on those of a blond haired boys. He was tall with an athletic build and his eyes were a brighter blue than hers.

"I'm so, so sorry," she said, taking a step back.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile, "You alright?"

"Fine," she said smiling back, "You don't happen to know where Professor Hawthorne's class is, do you?"

The guy grimaced, "Hawthorne, huh, unlucky."

Samantha groaned, "He's that bad?"

"He's known for picking favorites, so if you get on his good side, you're fine."

She nodded, and followed him down the hall.

"I'm Sam, by the way," she said glancing over.

"Chad, nice to meet you."

"Thanks for showing me to class," she said; smiling again.

"My tour guide services are always available to a pretty young lady," he said, winking.

She blushed deeply, a trait she'd apparently inherited from her mother.

"You're cute when you blush."

His statement only caused her to blush deeper.

By the time lunch hour came around, she'd found that Chad had not been exaggerating about Professor Hawthorne _at all_, and that the cheerleaders in the school were awful. She knew her mom had been a cheerleader in school, but couldn't imagine her ever being like these girls.

Of course Sam wasn't _quite_ as bubbly and outgoing as her mom, either. She glanced around the cafeteria for somewhere to sit.

"Sam!" she turned to see Chad waving her over to his table.

She smiled and walked over, "Hey! Wasn't sure I'd be seeing you again."

"Looks like you're stuck with me, poor baby," he joked.

She spent lunch hour chatting with Chad and his friends, and afterwards Chad walked her to her next class. Maybe high school won't be as bad as I thought, she considered with a smile as she took her seat.


	9. Chapter 9

Samantha fiddled absentmindedly with her fork,

"So, a group of friends invited me to a movie this weekend," she said finally, "Would it be okay if I went?"

"I don't see why not," Jess replied, glancing at Becker.

"It's fine with me, what time do we need to drop you off at the theater?"

"Actually, I was going to catch a ride with a friend."

Becker looked skeptical for a moment, "Alright, but I want to meet her before you leave."

"That's more than fine, I'm sure he won't have a problem with that," she replied quickly, hoping her dad wouldn't catch the fact it was he instead of she.

"Good…wait _he_?"

Samantha smiled brightly, "Yes, his name's Chad, we met on my first day."

"And he's old enough to drive?"

"He's sixteen," Sam replied.

Becker exchanged glances with Jess, who looked as unsure as he felt. They trusted Samantha, that wasn't the problem, it was what this Chad kid might do once he had her alone in a car, that made them uneasy.

Jess gave a discrete nod, and mouthed "We have to trust her,"

Becker sighed, and mouthed back, "It's not her I don't"

He turned to Samantha, "Alright, I'll agree on two conditions, one, you give me his last name. Two, he _has_ to come in before you leave."

"Warner," she said, confused, as Jess stifled a giggle, knowing her husband would be performing an in depth background on him and most likely his entire family as soon as they got to the ARC.

That night Jess lay curled against Becker's side, her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes under the feel of him absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"I can't believe how fast she's grown up," he mused quietly.

"Me either," Jess replied, "It's strange, because sometimes I feel like it was just yesterday when I realized I wanted forever with you," she said, a soft smile playing at her lips.

Becker glanced down at her and tilted her head up, kissing her gently. The truth was, thirteen years later, he still found himself mesmerized by the curve of her lips when she smiled, and the way her blue eyes sparkled.

"I feel the same way, Jessica."

"Now we're dealing with first crushes and first dates," she said, lacing her fingers through his, with a small laugh.

"Wait…wait, I thought she said he was just a friend?" Becker exclaimed, panicked.

Jess giggled, "Calm down, my love, as far as I know they are."

"Then why did you call it a date?"

"Lack of a better term," she replied, still giggling.

Becker rolled over to where he hovered above her, "Do you like seeing me panic?" he asked, breath dancing across her neck and face, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

"It's sweet," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sweet hmm?" he replied, letting his lips brush over hers.

"Mmhm," she said, pulling him down against her and kissing him deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

****Ok guys, please note I am from the USA and don't know **_**a lot**_** about UK schooling system so please bare with any abnormalities in the fic. I apologize for any confusion it's caused.**

When the knock sounded on the door, Samantha jumped to her feet and rushed to answer it. As she passed through the living room, she saw her dad disassembling his beloved Mossberg on the table.

"Dad, come on, really?"

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked innocently.

"You couldn't have waited to do that?" she said motioning to the rifle.

"No, not really," he said with a smirk.

Jess giggled as she entered the room, "You reminded me scarily of Matt right there."

Becker smirked again and pulled her down onto his lap by the waist and kissed her.

"Still, reminding you of Matt?" he whispered.

"Guys, really? About to let Chad in, can that wait?" she asked exasperated, resisting the urge to bang her head into something.

Jess shifted to sit beside Becker as Sam opened the door, shaking her head. And here she thought she was the hormonal teenager.

"Hi," she said, giving Chad a warm smile.

"Hey," he said, giving her a quick hug.

She hugged him back, before motioning him inside, "Make yourself at home, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Umm, water, thanks Sam," he said, paling slightly at the sight of Becker's rifle.

Becker finished assembling it and purposefully slid a new clip in, as Samantha headed to the kitchen.

"You must be Chad," he said, laying the rifle down and standing, extending a hand.

"Y-yes sir, it's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, I'm Captain Becker, this is my wife, Jess," he said.

"Nice to meet you Chad," Jess greeted, smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Becker," he said, smiling back.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Becker said, motioning to an armchair, just as Samantha re-entered looking wary.

She handed Chad the glass of water and perched in the armchair opposite his, fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously.

"So, Chad, tell me about yourself," Becker said, settling back on the couch with Jess beside him.

"Erm, I'm seventeen, an honors student, I have an older sister…"

Becker nodded, slightly amused by the kid's uncomfortableness.

"And what's the story with you and my daughter?" he asked.

"We're just friends, sir, that's all."

Samantha glanced down at the floor, silently praying for it to open up and suck her into a nice hole. She watched her mother put a hand on her dad's arm and whisper something, causing him to sigh and turn back to Chad.

"Alright, that's it for now, be careful, and have her back by ten, understood?"

"Yes, sir." he said, quickly rising to his feet, Samantha close behind, quickly shooting her mom a thankful smile.

"I am so, so sorry about that," she said, once she and Chad were outside.

"Don't worry about it, he's just worried about you," he reassured her, "I get that."


	11. Chapter 11

****Dedicated to Esmerelda Diana Parker for the idea :D**

Samantha sat at the lunch table with several of her friends at the lunch table, listening to them prattle on about the high tech gadgets they'd gotten their fathers for Father's Day.

"So what did you get your dad, Sam?" Chad asked, curiously.

"An M2 Browning," she said smiling, and earning several confused looks.

"It's a submachine gun that was used in World War II, and the particular one was used by one of my dad's ancestors," she explained.

"She wins," her friend Brittany said.

"How do you even manage something like that?" Brittany's boyfriend, Alec asked.

"Uncle Lester," she said smiling,

Ok, so Lester wasn't _technically _her uncle, he was her parent's boss, but everyone they worked with was like family, even Lester, no matter how much he denied it. True, it had taken a lot of convincing to get him to help, but she had.

"Is he another one of those uncles who's not actually an uncle, like that Connor guy?" Chad asked.

"Yep, I don't technically have any real aunts or uncles, mom and dad were both only children."

"Ever wish you weren't?" he asked.

"Not really, though at times like this, bragging rights would be nice," she joked.

Sunday morning, Jess and Samantha woke up early in order to make Becker breakfast in bed.

They were almost finished when they heard movement in the bedroom.

"I'll get him back down," Jess said, heading out of the room, leaving Sam with nothing to do but finish the pancakes and take everything up.

Jess skipped in and pushed Becker back onto the bed, giggling when his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply before pulling back.

"As much as I would love to continue this, Samantha's going to be coming in here any minute." she breathed.

Becker kissed along her jaw line, before shifting her off of him and putting his arms around her.

"We will continue this later," he breathed against her neck, causing her to shiver.

"You won't get any complaints from me," she murmured quietly as Sam came into the room.

"Happy Father's Day!" she said brightly, sitting the tray, laden with pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"This looks fantastic, thank you," he said smiling.

"You're welcome!" she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Once he'd finished eating, Jess moved the tray aside and Sam presented him with a long box. He unwrapped it carefully, and removed the lid, before staring at the machine gun inside, slightly awestruck.

He took it out and lay it on the bed before picking up the certificate underneath and reading over it.

"Guys, this is…incredible. How did you…?"

"Well, momma and I came up with the idea, then she talked to Uncle Lester to figure out if it could be done and it could!" she exclaimed happily, bouncing on the bed.

Becker couldn't help but laugh at how much she looked like her mother at that moment. He leaned across the bed and hugged Samantha before kissing Jess gently.

"My perfect family." he said, with a soft smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Samantha practically skipped to her locker when the final bell rang. It was Friday, finally!

"Somebody's in a good mood," Chad laughed, leaning against her locker.

"It's Friday, that's enough reason for me," she replied grinning.

"So, I have a question, are you busy tomorrow night?"

"I don't _think _so, why?"

He took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner…with me?" he said, stammering slightly.

Sam had no clue why he was so nervous, they'd had dinner together plenty of times before, in groups or at each others house. She was about to ask him why he was suddenly nervous, when it hit her.

"Like a date?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah… if you want?" he said nervously.

Sam kissed his cheek, "I'd like that a lot…though I should warn you, my dad's going to try to scare you off," she laughed.

"Nothing scares me," he scoffed.

"Even if he were to be cleaning a collection of assault rifles when you came over and had the clips in reach?" she mused.

"Sam, no one owns that many guns these days," he said rolling his eyes.

It was her turn to scoff, "Suuure they don't, alright, we'll see tomorrow then. What time should I expect you?"

"Five thirty alright?"

"Perfect," she said grinning, before she grabbed her books and headed to the car lot.

She got in the backseat of the car, still grinning.

"What's got you so chipper?" Jess asked her daughter.

"Umm, I have a date tomorrow night." she replied innocently.

Becker who had just pulled out, hit the brakes hard.

"You have a what?"

"A date with Chad," she said, blinking unphased.

"And when did this come about?" he asked.

"Ten minutes ago," she replied, stifling the urge to laugh.

He dropped Sam and Jess off at home.

"I'll be back in an hour or so, need to check on something at the ARC," he said before leaning across and kissing his wife gently.

Becker got to the ARC and headed straight to his office, he sat down at his desk and pulled his computer forward.

"Let's see what your real story is Chad," he said quietly.

He'd run a background check the first time she'd gone out as friends with him, now he was going to dig deeper and make sure he hadn't missed anything in Chad or his family's past.

_Three generations should be good, _he thought as he began pulling up the system, _On second thought, make it five._


	13. Chapter 13

_The sound of a knock on the door sent Samantha racing from her room. She'd planned to be the one to greet Chad, but voices in the living room as she rounded the corner, told her that her father had beaten her to it._

_She slowed her steps and walked into the living room, mentally face palming at the sight before her. Her father had his assault rifles along with several other smaller ones, spread across the living room table or propped against the wall._

"_Excuse the mess, I was cleaning them today."_

"_It-it's fine, no problem," Chad replied, looking slightly terrified._

_Maybe next time he'll believe me, _she thought, partially amused.

"Come in, have a seat," he said, gesturing to the sofa.

Samantha fully entered the room, smiling.

"Hi Chad," she said brightly.

"Hey Sam," he replied, fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt sleeve nervously.

Becker turned his head away when he heard the _click, click, click_ of Jess' heels coming into the room and Sam used the opportunity to shoot Chad an apologetic smile. Even with Jess running some interference, the next hour was torture. Her father asked everything from what Chad's plans for the future were, to questions about his family, which Sam didn't even really want to fathom how he knew to ask.

"Alright, one more question and you two can go," Becker said finally, "What are your intentions with my daughter."

Sam silently prayed for an anomaly to open and suck her in right there.

"Right now, seeing as this is the first date, I just plan on getting to know her better, making sure that dating is the right decision for both of us, so no one ends up getting hurt."

"Good, alright you two have fun, have her back by ten."

"Of course, sir," he said, before they both hurried out.

Becker turned to Jess as soon as the door shut behind them.

"I don't like him," he muttered, "His answers seemed too rehearsed."

Jess giggled and came over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're adorable when you're overprotective, have I ever told you that?"

"A time or two," he said with a small smile.

"Sam's a good girl, we can trust her,"

"It's not her I'm worried about," he almost growled.

Jess leaned up and kissed him, "It'll be fine, Sam will be fine, it's just one date."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely," she said, kissing him again, "Just try to relax."

Sam glanced over at Chad as he drove.

"You weren't kidding about your dad, were you?"

She laughed softly, "No, I wasn't, just be glad Lester took the keys to the tank."

"The…now you are joking, aren't you?"

Sam laughed, "Nope, it was sort of a gag thing my uncle Daniel did. And then dad and I were goofing off and he was teaching me how to operate it, and I may have accidentally shot Lester's new Jag."

"You shot a _Jag _with a _tank?_ he asked incredulously.

"Yep, and then Lester took the keys from dad. We're just thankful he didn't incinerate them."

Chad blinked several times, "I'm not sure if I'm more scared or impressed…or both."


End file.
